List of colors
s, fashion, interior design and many other fields and disciplines.]] The following is a comprehensive list of colors that are included in the Wikipedia articles about color. A large portion of the color swatches below are taken from domain-specific naming schemes such as X11 or HTML4. RGB values are given for each swatch because such standards are defined in terms of the sRGB color space. It is not possible to accurately convert many of these swatches to CMYK values because of the differing gamuts of the two spaces, but the color management systems built into operating systems and image editing software attempt such conversions as accurately as possible. The HSV (hue, saturation, value) color space values, also known as HSB (hue, saturation, brightness), and the hex triplets (for HTML web colors) are also given in the following table. Colors that appear on the web-safe color palette — which includes the sixteen named colors — are noted. (Those four named colors corresponding to the neutral grays can be rendered with any hue value, which is effectively ignored — i.e., left blank.) The appearance of the actual color swatches displayed below will look different on your computer depending on many parameters, such as the properties of your display device, your color management settings and the viewing surround conditions, most notably the color spectrum of the illumination source.Viewing surround conditions, IPA.org Also, Color naming is ambiguous and arbitrary, and varies among people and cultures, with no single swatch adequately representing any particular color name. Computer displays have a somewhat limited gamut, so many colorful pigments cannot be represented on a screen at all and computer simulation of the natural world is, at best, a rough approximation. A }} }} |} B }} }} }} |} C }} }} |} D |} E }} }} |} F }} |} G |} H |} I }} |} J |} K |} L }} }} |} M }} }} }} }} }} |} N |} O |} P }} }} }} }} }} }} }} |} Q |} R }} }} }} |} S }} }} |} T }} |} U |} V |} W }} |} X |} Y }} |} Z |} Colors by shade White White is a balanced combination of all the colors of the visible light spectrum, or of a pair of complementary colors, or of three or more colors, such as additive primary colors. It is a neutral or achromatic (without color) color, like black and gray. Pink Pink is a tint of red, created by adding some white. Red Red is any of a number of similar colors evoked by light, consisting predominantly of the longest wavelengths discernible by the human eye, in the wavelength range of roughly 625–750 nm. It is considered one of the additive primary colors. Orange Orange is the color in the visible spectrum between red and yellow with a wavelength around 585 – 620 nm. In the HSV color space, it has a hue of around 30º. Brown Brown colors are dark or muted shades of reds, oranges, and yellows on the RGB and CMYK color schemes. In practice, browns are created by mixing two complementary colors from the RYB color scheme (combining all three primary colors). In theory, such combinations should produce black, but produce brown because most commercially-available blue pigments tend to be comparatively weaker; the stronger red and yellow colors prevail, thus creating the following tones. Yellow Yellow is the color of light with wavelengths predominately in the range of roughly 570–580 nm. In the HSV color space, it has a hue of around 60º. It is considered one of the subtractive primary colors. Gray Achromatic grays are colors between black and white with no hue. Chromatic grays are achromatic grays mixed with warm hues such as orange (warm grays) or cool hues such as azure (cool grays). This gray color template includes both achromatic and chromatic grays. Green Green is a color, the perception of which is evoked by light having a spectrum dominated by energy with a wavelength of roughly 520–570 nm. It is considered one of the additive primary colors. Cyan Cyan is any of the colors in the blue-green range of the visible spectrum, i.e., between approximately 520 and 420 nm. It is considered one of the subtractive primary colors. Blue Blue is a color, the perception of which is evoked by light having a spectrum dominated by energy with a wavelength of roughly 440–490 nm. It is considered one of the additive primary colors. Violet Violet is any of the colors the perception of which is evoked by light having a spectrum dominated by energy with a wavelength of roughly 380–450 nm. Tones of violet tending towards the blue are called indigo. Purple colors are colors that are various blends of violet light or blue light and red light. Web colors These are the colors used by computer graphic designers for web page designing. These colors are displayed on the monitors of computers. Fictional colors *'Garrow' and Infra-White – colors invented in the Nebulous episode "Madness is a Strange Colour". The first color both colors affect the human mind in odd ways, either destroying or creating sanity. Professor Nebulous claims that he discovered Infra-White by looking underneath and behind the visible spectrum. *'Fuligin' – both a color and a textile having that color, associated with the Guild of Torturers in Gene Wolfe's book, The Shadow of the Torturer. The color is defined as "the color that is darker than black" and also as "the color of soot." *'Grue and bleen' – colors that change after an arbitrary, but fixed time; coined by Charles Dodgson and used by philosopher Nelson Goodman to illustrate what he calls "the new riddle of induction." *'Hooloovoo' – a superintelligent shade of the color blue in The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy series by Douglas Adams. *'Octarine' – the color of magic in the Discworld fantasy novels, described as resembling a fluorescent greenish-yellow purple. *'Squant' – a fourth primary color publicized by the experimental band Negativland in 1993. *[[A Voyage to Arcturus#Names|'Jale' and Ulfire]] – new primary colors (shades of ultraviolet?) in A Voyage to Arcturus by David Lindsay. *'The Colour Out of Space' – a vaguely-described alien hue, from the story of that name by H. P. Lovecraft. *The colors [[The Stars My Destination|'tang' and burn]] are colors in the infrared range seen by the albino mutant Olivia Presteign (whose vision only functions in the infrared) in the 1956 science fiction novel The Stars My Destination by Alfred Bester.Boucher, Anthony, Editor A Treasury of Great Science Fiction Garden City, New York:1959—Doubleday Volume Two—''The Stars My Destination'' by Alfred Bester, Pages 361–522—Color reference Page 465 *'Htun' is a color similar to black only seen by gnomes in the book Fairest by Gail Carson Levine. *'Sangoire' is a color of red 'so dark and saturated it is almost black', seen in the Kushiel's Legacy Series by Jacqueline Carey. *'Blellow' is the name given to the color created by Reese of Malcolm in the Middle when he mixed blue and yellow together. Otherwise known as green. *'Celestewhite' is a color invented by Carlos Argentino for his lengthy topographical poem intended to describe the entire world, in 'Jorge Luis Borges' 'The Aleph. It "actually suggests the sky, an element of utmost importance in the landscape of the Down Under." See also *''Basic Color Terms: Their Universality and Evolution'' (book) *Color blindness *Colors of the rainbow *Eye color *List of Crayola colored pencil colors *List of Crayola crayon colors *List of colors (compact) *Pantone colors *Pigments *Primary color *Secondary color *Tertiary color *Tincture (heraldry) *X11 color names Footnotes References * External links *CSS Colour Chart Category:Colors Category:Lists of visual art topics Category:Physics lists ar:ملحق:قائمة الألوان ast:Llista de colores bn:রঙের তালিকা be:Спіс колераў bo:ཚོན་མདོག་གི་ཐོ། ca:Llista de colors cs:Seznam barev de:Liste der Farben im Farbkreis et:Värvuste loend es:Anexo:Colores fa:فهرست رنگ‌ها fr:Liste de couleurs gl:Lista de cores ko:색 목록 hi:रंगों की सूची id:Daftar warna it:Lista dei colori jv:Dhaptar werna ka:ფერების სია la:Color#Colores mi:Rārangi kano mr:रंगांची यादी ms:Senarai warna ja:色名一覧 pnb:رنگاں دی لسٹ pl:Lista kolorów pt:Anexo:Lista de cores ro:Listă de culori ru:Список цветов sq:Kodet e ngjyrave simple:List of colors sk:Zoznam farieb sr:Списак боја sv:Lista över färger tl:Talaan ng mga kulay te:రంగుల పట్టిక tr:Renkler listesi uk:Список кольорів vi:Danh sách màu yi:ליסטע פון קאלירן zh-yue:色一覽 zh:颜色列表